


How We Became Partners in Crime

by BrightStarWrites



Series: Phantom Thief AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Prequel, This one got long, theres a lot of timeskips in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is a detective that leads a double life and Kokichi Ouma is the phantom thief Jester. Shuichi and Kokichi care deeply for each other, but how did they first meet? Who where they before they became Jester and Ace? This is how two boys met as kids and became the best of friends through an unlikely turn of events.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Phantom Thief AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126358
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	How We Became Partners in Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are guys! Prequel time! It got a lot longer than I planned but I'm happy!
> 
> Also, this is my 50th story! Wow! Thank you all so much for the support! You're all awesome!

Shuichi Saihara was eleven years old when he first met him. It was just like any other school trip he’d had before, and if you asked Shuichi now if he thought it had been fate that they crossed paths that day he’d probably say yes, even though he didn’t believe in such things.

The young boy had been sitting on his usual seat on the bus, next to a window with no one sitting by his side. None of the other kids really saw Shuichi as part of their friend group so he often just sat alone. He was looking forward to going around the museum, but he hated being by himself or stuck with someone that always ditched him.

He just double checked his bag to make sure he had his lunch his aunt had made for him along with his notebook to take some notes for the history project that he knew would be assigned after the trip. He then turned his attention to just staring out the window, watching the people walk by doing their daily business, _‘I wonder what they all do. She looks like a mother shopping for her kid’s dinner, while that guy looks like a businessman running late for work judging by how fast he’s walking.’_

Shuichi would often make up little stories like that in his head to pass the time. He would have been reading, but he had learned the hard way when he brought a book into a school and one of the bullies had stolen it and drawn crude images inside it. Since then his books never left the house. He just sighed and continued looking out the bus window until the vehicle had reached its destination.

The bluenette boy picked up his bag and shuffled off the bus, waiting outside as the teacher smiled, “Okay everyone, get into pairs!”

All the kids hurried to be with their friends as Shuichi just stood there, looking nervous, _‘There are an odd number of us here today so I’m probably going to get stuck with the teacher again.’_

Shuichi just sighed again until he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a small boy with purple hair standing next to him. He was pretty scruffy looking with how his hair flicked out and the fact his cheek had some dirt on it, but what Shuichi was most intrigued by was the fact that while this kid looked about the same age as him, he knew that they didn’t go to his school.

Shuichi blinked a few times but the boy just shot him a grin, one of his teeth missing making Shuichi guess he’d recently lost a baby tooth. Shuichi knew that the smart thing would be to tell a teacher about this, but part of his brain was also interested in who this boy was. He needed a partner anyway to go around the museum with anyway. 

The teacher just led everyone inside and the boy smiled at Shuichi, “Come on! We don’t want to miss anything!”

Shuichi nodded as they entered then gasped. The inside of the building was huge! He could see a few displays from where he was and boy did Shuichi want to go look at them. The purple boy next to him must have had the same idea because they grabbed Shuichi’s arm and rushed to a nearby display of a roman chariot, “Wow! Look at how cool this is! Nishishi! It must have been fun to ride in!” 

Shuichi found the boys laugh distinctive but nodded as he read some of the information, “It says they had often raced these in gladiatorial arenas.”

The purple haired boy bounced a little, “That must have been awesome! People in the past were like superheroes!”

The two boys marvelled at the display some more before the teacher called everyone back as their tour guide arrived. It was then they started to count heads and check everyone was present. Shuichi saw when they got to the boy next to him, a look of confusion went over their face.

“Wait a minute... huh?” The teacher stated, eyes narrowing a little as they checked their board.

Shuichi looked at the boy, he was just smiling away and looked at the teacher like he was an angel. He stood perfectly still and just had the air of a well-behaved student around him. Shuichi just looked at the teacher also, a calm expression on his features showing he wasn’t scared. Granted he didn’t know the boy, but they seemed nicer than anyone else on the trip with him.

The teacher watched for a few more seconds and just shrugged. Shuichi guessed it was because they wouldn’t have to keep an eye on him that they went along with it. Yes, it was careless and could have caused problems if things went wrong, but Shuichi guessed they were too tired to really care at this point, “Okay everyone, pay attention now. This is Kenji-sensei and they’ll teach you about the exhibits here!”

The tour guide smiled at the teacher and began their rehearsed introduction before getting started with the tour. Shuichi however wasn’t really paying attention. He was more trying to get the courage to ask the name of the boy next to him that had infiltrated the class. Before he could though the tour started to move and the boy grabbed Shuichi’s wrist, dragging him along, “Careful, you don’t want to be left behind now do you? I take my buddy duties seriously!”

Shuichi just nodded as he smiled shyly, “R-right. Sorry.”

The boy just grinned again before pulling Shuichi with him, giggling a little as he did.

* * *

Shuichi had really been enjoying himself for once. The boy really had stuck with him the whole time and hadn’t ditched him. They even asked some interesting questions that the tour guide had fun answering. They were a little mischievous trying to touch a few displays when the teacher wasn’t looking, but they really did seem fascinated just like Shuichi was.

At lunch time all the kids sat in the courtyard area and ate their lunches, splitting into their normal friend groups. Shuichi normally would have been by himself but the boy stayed with him again and talked with him, “I love how we can see everything! I mean, the museum lets us come in to look! It’s so cool!”

Shuichi nodded as he got his lunch out, “I liked looking at some of the samurai armour, but the paintings were nice too.”

The boy nodded, not getting any lunch out, “Yeah! Personally I’d want to see some dinosaur bones too, but the ancient art was cool too! Oh! That katana was especially cool looking!”

Shuichi noticed that Kokichi didn’t appear to have any food with him. He’d learned from his uncle how important it was to have a keen eye when it came to small things, so he looked in his lunchbox. His aunt had provided rice and two sandwiches with some fruit in his lunch. He took one of the sandwiches and quickly offered it to the boy next to him, “Here, you can have it.”

The boy looked at the sandwich before gasping, “Yay! You are now my subordinate until the end of time!”

The boy quickly snatched the food and snaffled it down, looking very happy. Shuichi however blinked in confusion, “Huh? Just because of a sandwich?”

The boy didn’t respond, too busy eating the food Shuichi had given him. Shuichi just sweated as he continued the conversation, “Okay, um, my name is Saihara Shuichi. I don’t know why you’re here, but you’re interesting.”

The boy grinned as he finished the sandwich, “I know I am! I am the son of the Prime Minister after all!”

Shuichi took a small bite of his sandwich and chewed as he thought, swallowing before answering, “I don’t think that’s true, but I don’t know... You’re not like the others though.”

Shuichi offered his companion some of his fruit as he ate his sandwich calmly. The boy giggled as he reached for the fruit and took all the grapes, “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t!”

Shuichi watched as the boy ate them all quickly, talking with his mouth slightly full, “I’d tell you my name, but that could put you in danger! My dad is a top spy! So I gotta be incognito!”

Shuichi couldn’t help but laugh slightly then. Not at the boy, he was laughing at what he was hearing. It was like two best friends having a funny conversation only they understood. He finished off his sandwich and started eating some of his rice, “Well, no matter what, you’ve made this trip fun. I wasn’t looking forward to it. But you made it better!”

The boy's eyes widened a little as he looked at Shuichi curiously, a small smile on his face, “Aww, no need to thank me. I live for the entertainment and attention! In fact, I love it so much, I joined a circus when I was five!”

Shuichi just ate his rice as he listened to the boy tell his entertaining story. The boy went on about how he was an expert knife thrower and that he had tamed the wildest beasts in the circus, standing up and demonstrating how big the beasts were and the proper technique when throwing knives. Shuichi’s eyes sparkled as he listened to the boy go on, even joining him by pretending to be a beast too. The two of them really hit it off and it was the most fun Shuichi had had at school in as long as he could remember.

* * *

The sad thing about trips is that they always come to an end.

Shuichi was pretty sad when they had to get back on the bus that day. He knew that his new friend wouldn’t be coming with him. He turned to the scruffy boy and frowned, “Will I ever see you again?”

The boy beamed brightly as he put his arms behind his back, “Maybe, but I might be lying.”

Shuichi really looked sad. He really had had the best day and wished he knew his name, “Please, are you sure you can’t tell me your nam-”

“Saihara-kun, you got to get on the bus so we can go.” The teacher called.

Shuichi turned to them and nodded, “One second.”

When he turned back the kid was gone. It was like they vanished into thin air. Shuichi didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye to him. The bluenette sighed before walking back onto the bus and into his seat. The other kids were already deep in conversation so he just sat in his normal seat and went back too looking out the window, this time for his friend. He really wanted to meet the most interesting boy he’d ever met again and be friends. That’s all he wanted.

He got his notebook and saw a small doodle the boy had done of himself winking, the only proof he had that he didn’t just imagine him, _‘I hope we meet again.’_

* * *

The next time Shuichi met him was one and half years later.

It was just after New Year’s and Shuichi had gone to the shops to buy the new Professor Layton game with his money he’d gotten from the celebrations. He’d gone alone to get it as his uncle was busy with his job and he didn’t want to disturb him. As he was making his way to the gaming section he noticed a checkered scarf and some purple hair in the food aisle. He turned and his heart stopped. It was the boy he’d met on the school trip. Same hair and eyes just like before. He was still scruffy but his face didn’t have dirt on it now. Shuichi saw however that the boy was currently trying to sneak some bread into his coat.

Seeing this made Shuichi remember the school trip and that the boy didn’t have any lunch on him, _‘That’s why he didn’t tell me his name. He probably can’t afford food so me knowing his name would put him in danger.’_

Shuichi turned and saw a security guard approaching the boy. He knew what would happen if they caught him. Normally Shuichi would always help with the law as his uncle was a private investigator. He knew he shouldn’t interfere. However, something told him to do something. He had too.

Shuichi gulped as he walked over to the boy and did his best to act. The security guard reached the boy first and glared, “What do you think you’re doing?”

The boy looked up and before he could speak Shuichi reached him, “Cous, I told you to get a basket. I’m so sorry, he likes to do this. His dad gave me the money as he can be a little naughty.”

Shuichi took the bread off Kokichi and also picked up some grapes, remembering he liked those before, “Come on. I’ll pay for them and we can go.”

The boy looked confused but nodded the second he saw Shuichi’s face, recognition going across his features for a moment before laughing, “I am a troublemaker, what can I say.”

The security guard still looked at them suspiciously but nodded, watching them as they went to the till. Shuichi pulled out his money and passed the correct amount over. He didn’t have enough for the game now but doing some extra chores for pocket money would be easy and he’d get it a week later.

As they left the boy turned to Shuichi, “... Thanks, but why did you do that? You could have gotten in trouble too you know.”

Shuichi nodded as he passed the boy his bag, “I know, but I was just going to buy a game. I think you needed this bread more though.”

The boy paused, blinking, “I hate liars you know.”

Shuichi sweated, “I’m not lying.”

“But you did lie to the guard.” The boy pointed out. 

Shuichi nodded and just looked down, “It just, um, I know you’re not a bad guy. I mean I know we only met once b-but I, that’s to say.”

The boy was expressionless as Shuichi stammered before sighing, “Ouma Kokichi.”

Shuichi stopped and looked at the boy. The boy looked away, pouting a little, “You helped me so I got to repay you in some way right? You asked my name before so there’s your payment. My name is Ouma Kokichi.”

Shuichi looked for a few seconds before smiling softly, “Nice to meet you Ouma-kun. I hope we can be friends.”

Kokichi glared warily, looking him over with an analytical eye. Shuichi knew he was trying to work out what his motivation was, but he was honestly an open book. Shuichi just smiled as Kokichi pulled his scarf up to warm his nose up, “Thanks again for the bread, and the grapes.”

Shuichi nodded, “I remember you ate all of mine when I offered you my fruit so I took a guess.”

“You remember that? Geez, you must be a nerd, Nishishi!” The boy exclaimed, a smile returning to his features.

Shuichi couldn’t help but blush, “N-no! I just notice small details.”

The boy still giggled, “Still, I really must have made an impression. Well Saihara-chan, I better get home! My kids need their bread after all, but that’s a lie! I only have one kid!”

Shuichi just rolled his eyes a little as the boy turned away, “Until next time ‘boy who notices small details’!”

Shuichi waved to him before heading back home, _‘I’ll just say they were out of stock of the game I wanted. I’m glad I got to meet him again. Ouma Kokichi, I’ll remember that.’_

* * *

Shuichi and Kokichi had met each other a few times since the bread incident. It was always quick and it was often at a vending machine where Shuichi got Kokichi some grape Panta which Shuichi had come to learn was his favourite drink of all time. Kokichi stated he needed to drink it to live as he was actually an alien who drank Panta instead of water, but Shuichi knew that was just another one of the boy’s lies. Still, he treasured those small meetings where they would chat for a few moments before continuing their day.

Shuichi had learned some information about Kokichi that the boy had told him through cryptic messages. He was an orphan that lived with his brothers and sisters in an undisclosed location. They struggled with money and often had to steal, but they never took more than they needed. A few of his older siblings were trying to get jobs but it was hard. Shuichi offered some help when he could but Kokichi never let him do too much. They weren’t his responsibility after all.

It was a calm way to meet and kill time now and then, but that changed one random evening when Shuichi was studying. The boy heard knocks on his window which really confused him. He turned to see Kokichi perching on a tree branch waving.

Shuichi had gasped before quickly running to his window to open it, “Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi just grinned as the boy helped him in, “Evening Saihara-chan! I bring sweets!”

The bluenette looked confused, “Huh? Why, and why are you here?”

The boy just grinned as he took his shoes off and put them down on a bag he’d brought with him so he wouldn’t get dirt in Shuichi’s carpet, “I wanted to do something nice for bailing me out that one time and getting me drinks. I’ve been a lot more careful now with shoplifting! Unless, do you want to kick me out! How mean! Do you not want me here? That’s cold Saihara-chan!”

Before he could start the waterworks Shuichi quickly hushed him, “My uncle will hear you! I don’t want you to leave, I just want to know how you even got here?”

Kokichi grinned, “I walked silly!”

The boy however went neutral faced as he looked at Shuichi, “If you really want me to leave I understand. I did kind of show up out of nowhere and this is your house. You deserve to be comfortable. Do you honestly want me to leave?”

Shuichi thought for a second before shaking his head, “I was just surprised. I’m not going to kick out my best friend though. I’ll accept the sweets under one condition though. We have to share.”

Kokichi stated apathetic for a second before a rare genuine smile coated his features, “Thank you, Saihara-chan. I agree to your terms. In that case let’s dig in!”

Shuichi smiled, taking a few of the cheap mochi sweets and going back to his desk to finish his homework. Kokichi watched for a few minutes before poking Shuichi in the arm, “Hey, pay attention to your visitor. I came all this way to see you and you’re not even talking to me.”

Shuichi sighed, “I’m sorry, I’m just trying to finish these long division questions. I also have to solve these equations with the crab claw method to expand and simplify these bracket questions.”

Kokichi nodded as he just shoved Shuichi over a bit so they could share the chair, “Okay then! I’ll help you so we can hang out! I’m actually super smart after all!”

Shuichi laughed a little but enjoyed some of the help. The two boys worked hard together, explaining to each other how to solve the equations. Kokichi was pretty smart, but still got a few things wrong. Shuichi explained to him how to correct his answer and in doing so understood the material a little better himself.

When the sheet was done Kokichi cheered, “Great! Now you’re paying attention to me! We’re hanging out and playing games!”

Shuichi barely got his sheets back in his bag before Kokichi was pulling him out of his chair, “Watch this!”

Shuichi saw him randomly grab three of his stuffed animals and started to juggle them. He grinned as he did so, “Told you I wasn’t lying when I said I was in the circus!”

Shuichi watched in awe as he picked up two more and was juggling five toys. Kokichi just grinned as he showed Shuichi how to do it. Shuichi could just about manage one though and Kokichi giggled as he pretended to brush his hand through an imaginary beard, “I have much to teach you young one.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but find Kokichi entertaining. He’d never had a friend like this so being able to talk to someone instead of keeping his nose in a book was a nice change. He still enjoyed his books, but now he had someone to talk to about them.

* * *

Kokichi sneaking in became a regular thing after a while, he even stayed the night now and then. Shuichi left some newspaper under his window where Kokichi would land to keep the carpet clean and started to buy cans of Panta to give him when he arrived. Kokichi took them with him of course as he still hadn’t told his uncle about his visitor. He had a feeling he knew though as his uncle was sharp.

When his uncle and aunt were out of the house they often played tag together, being careful not to break anything of course. They also played hide and seek and Shuichi always had a hard time finding Kokichi. Some of the spots the boy got himself into were impressive, although once he got stuck and Shuichi had to help pull him out.

One of the more risky things the boys did though was cookie jar heists. Often when his uncle and aunt were out or in a different part of the house the two boys would steal a few cookies for the jar. Shuichi was a little anxious about them, but Kokichi never took too many.

He and Kokichi were doing one such heist late one night when his uncle and aunt were asleep. The two boys tiptoed down the stairs and reached the kitchen. Shuichi was still nervous as Kokichi silently made his way to the jar.

The bluenette whispered softly, “Careful. We’re going to get in so much trouble.”

Kokichi saw Shuichi’s nervous face and smiled, “It’s okay. We’ve done it before. As long as we don’t get cocky we’re good.”

He quickly took out four cookies, not too many as Kokichi didn’t want to get his friend in trouble. Kokichi grinned as he put the jar lid back silently before sneaking back over. Shuichi looked relieved until Kokichi tripped over something. Shuichi instantly caught his friend however, his heart racing as he stayed silent, listening for if his family heard them. After two minutes and no movement Shuichi let out a shaky breath.

Kokichi looked up and squeezed Shuichi’s hand with his free hand not holding the cookies, “We’re good. Breath Saihara-chan. We just have to get back to your room and we’re free.”

Shuichi nodded as they both tiptoed back up the stairs, avoiding the stairs that squeaked so they were silent. They made it back to Shuichi’s room and ate their spoils of war over Shuichi’s bin just to be sure before going to the small fort they had made, “Another successful heist!”

Shuichi nodded and held his chest, “My heart is still beating. Riyo would have really lectured me if he’d come downstairs. I already suspect he knows I keep sneaking a friend into the house.”

Kokichi sighed, “I know you want to tell him, but if he knows who I am he’s going to probably call the cops on me and my family. I don’t want us getting split up.”

Shuichi nodded, “I know. I know you hate liars but I haven’t told him. You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose you. I’ll still replace the cookies later just to be safe.”

Kokichi smiled as his best friend and just looked really happy, “I don’t hate you though. You’re the bestest friend I could ask for! You always have my back! I’m glad I snuck on that school trip tour and met you. You’re a good person Saihara-chan!”

Shuichi smiled warmly and lightly poked him in the arm, “Come on. We need to get some sleep if we’re going to get up early enough for you to sneak out.”

Kokichi nodded, quickly going to his sleeping bag on the floor of the room while Shuichi took down the fort made of his duvet and went to bed himself. The two boys fell asleep quickly and woke up in time to get Kokichi out when the sun rose. Shuichi went back to bed afterwards as he had school in a few hours.

* * *

“Hand over the loot Jester!” Shuichi called as he pointed a fake gun at Kokichi.

The boy was wearing a blanket as a cape as he ran away, “Never! You’ll have to catch me!”

Shuichi quickly ran after Kokichi as they ran around his house. Yes they were both fourteen at this point but they still liked playing this fun game. It just worked for them.

Kokichi held the stuffed toy above his head as he leapt over the sofa, “You’re too slow copper!”

Shuichi just laughed, “I’ve got longer legs though! I’ll catch up! Hand over the treasure and come quietly!”

Kokichi just bounced up again, “Nishishi! But causing a ruckus is fun!”

Shuichi however anticipated this and dove, catching Kokichi with ease, landing on a chair, “Got ya!”

Kokichi laughed, “I yield! Here’s the stolen treasure.”

Shuichi took the toy back and pretended to put the fake cuffs on, he stopped however, “Why does the cop have to put the robber in jail? He didn’t hurt anyone.”

The purple head grinned as he scrambled back around to face Shuichi, “Oooh! That’s a good point! So instead when you catch me, we just cuddle!”

Shuichi smiled softly as he hugged his best friend, “Okay! I’ll only put real criminals in jail!”

“And I’ll support you! Here, I have cookies!” Kokichi stated as he just pulled one out of his pocket.

Shuichi took it and inspected it, “Aren’t these the ones that were in our cookie jar?”

Kokichi just had a huge smile on his face as confusion went across Shuichi’s, “When did you even do that?”

The smaller male just put his hands on his hips proudly, “Ah ah, I can’t tell you that! You’re the detective so you gotta figure it out!”

Shuichi actually started to think about it, causing the smaller teen to pout and pull at his t-shirt, “Not now, come on! Eat with me! Food among thieves!”

Shuichi inspected it a bit more before sighing, “Well.... I’ll replace them later. My uncle shouldn’t be too upset.”

Kokichi nodded as the two boys ate, sitting in the same chair that could barely hold the two of them. They didn’t see each other as much now they had started high school, but they still tried to see each other at least once a week if they could. Kokichi was still homeschooled by his brothers and sisters from what Shuichi had managed to work out. Kokichi had promised he could meet them at some point, it was just finding the time as Shuichi studied a lot.

Kokichi grinned, “Hey, one more game before we clean up?”

Shuichi nodded as he pretended to cock his fake gun, “Sure, I’ll let you have a ten second head start.”

Kokichi grinned, “You’re on!”

* * *

As they got older there was one thing Shuichi still hadn’t told Kokichi. He was getting closer to graduating high school and he did have a dream job in mind. Shuichi wanted to be a detective like his uncle. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be a private investigator or work with the police, but he still didn’t know how to tell Kokichi as he was a thief. He wasn’t evil, but in the eyes of the law he was a criminal and should be in jail. He knew this, but he just couldn’t see Kokichi being in jail. He didn’t deserve to be.

Shuichi was a worrier. He let the issue fester inside of him as he tried to come up with a way to bring it up.

Kokichi knew something was up and one day he finally breached the subject, “Saihara-chan, please tell me what’s eating away at you. I can tell you’re stressed.”

Shuichi just looked away, “It’s nothing.”

Kokichi pouted, “We’ve known each other for five years now. You can trust me. What is it, Saihara-chan? I won’t tell.”

It was true. They were now sixteen years old. They needed to start looking at careers and Shuichi really wanted to be a detective. He took a breath in and looked at Kokichi, “Um, Ouma-kun... I want to be a detective. I feel bad though given that you steal a lot. I know that it’s gotten better for you but, I don’t want to have to arrest you, but I don’t want to abandon my dream. I don’t know what to do as I don’t want to lose your friendship either.”

Kokichi was still for a second before just smiling, “OOOOH! THAT’S PERFECT!”

Shuichi was taken aback and blinked in confusion, “It is?

Kokichi nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! You can totally do it! And I’ll be your number one rival!”

Shuichi was happy he had his support but the second part confused him, “Rival? Like a phantom thief? But I wouldn’t want to catch you.”

Kokichi just patted him softly on the head, “Who said anything about that~ Nishishi!”

The bluenette scratched his head softly, “I’m confused. I mean, I just know that I never want to arrest you, but I want to catch real criminals. The real bad people in the world.”

“I know you’ll do a great job doing that!” Kokichi exclaimed, still patting his head reassuringly.

Shuichi just relaxed after a while. He liked the pets and smiled at his friend warmly as he just relaxed. Kokichi just knew how to calm him down when he was close to a panic attack. He had been stressing so much and Kokichi just knew how to calm him down to a point he just felt peaceful.

Kokichi smiled, “There we go. Hey, how about I show you the designs I’ve been making for my secret club? It’s mostly a family thing, but you’re important to me so you get to see! Be grateful, peasant!”

Shuichi smiled as Kokichi pulled out some outfit designs. He had one of a skull cape styled thing. One was a messy back cape done up with weird staples with black fingerless gloves. The last design was all white. It had straps on the trousers and looked like a straitjacket. Shuichi pointed at the all-white one, “As cool as the skull thing looks, the white one looks better on you.”

Kokichi giggled, “You emo boy.”

Shuichi pouted, “Hey, I just like the music, no need to be mean about it.”

Kokichi just poked his nose, “Okay Mr Emo.”

Shuichi just rolled his eyes and the two went back to discussing Kokichi’s secret club thing. It was a lot of fun and Shuichi really loved Kokichi’s more playful side. He could be serious too but just being able to relax with his best friend was always nice. Shuichi kept hugging him as Kokichi talked about how evil his club would be.

* * *

Shuichi was nervous when he came to meet Kokichi’s family for the first time. He knew it was a huge sign of trust for Kokichi to even be thinking of doing this and he wanted to make a good first impression.

Kokichi grinned, “So I told you that we called ourselves D.I.C.E, you can’t tell anyone that! Also, we’re squatting but we’re also working on making our secret base! We’ve actually made a lot of progress on it so hopefully soon we can be underground and safe from the cold!”

Shuichi nodded as Kokichi led him to an abandoned warehouse, “I won’t tell. I promise.”

Kokichi nodded as they reached the place. He quickly moved a sheet of rusted iron and went inside. Shuichi quickly followed and returned the sheet to its place. Inside were a few sofas and mattresses. There were fairy lights strung up around the place to make it less creepy as well as a small fridge in the corner. There were sleeping bags also on the floor as well as odd bits of carpet.

Shuichi knew it wasn’t the best place to stay, but they had done what they could with the place.

He then saw Kokichi hop in place and wave his arms towards a woman with short lilac hair, “Mum, looky my friend, Saihara-chan!” His eyes seemed to sparkle as he pointed to the boy.

The woman came over and raised a brow, “Ah, so you’re the famous best friend huh?”

The woman seemed to glare at him, causing Shuichi to sweat a little as well as blush slightly from embarrassment. Not really thinking, he lifted up his gift to give the family, “Thank you for having me Miss Ouma, Um, I brought a gift.”

Kokichi giggled as the woman sighed softly but had a small smile, “No sweetie... I’m not his actual mother, just his big sister.”

Kokichi was still laughing as Shuichi quickly bowed deeply, “Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend! You’re just so mature, not that you look old or anything! What I mean to say is-”

Shuichi started wheezing, he hated first impressions. Kokichi just grabbed Shuichi’s hands and smiled at him, “Slow deep breaths Saihara-chan. I got you. I told you I lived with my brothers and sisters, remember? We have no parents.”

Shuichi nodded as he did the slow breaths like Kokichi was telling him to do. After he was calmer he nodded, “I just got confused when you said mum.”

Kokichi giggled, “I just call Takane that because she’s old and hates it! Nishishi!”

Takane just bonked Kokichi’s head softly with her hand, “I’m not that old, you ass. Now come wash your hands before you get sick.”

“Yes mum!” Kokichi called as he skipped to the makeshift sink they had.

Takane then turned to Shuichi and just ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry. I’m not offended or anything. I’m actually pretty grateful to you. Thanks for being so nice to my brother. He speaks very highly of you.”

Shuichi blushed more as a boy with green hair entered from another room, “Food’s ready! I did my best to cook a small curry with what we had. Oh? The great Saihara-chan is here! Nice to meet you, I’m Tori! Please join us!”

Shuichi waved his hands, “Oh I don’t want to intrude.”

Takane smiled softly, “It’s okay. You won’t be taking any of our food, we want you to eat with us.”

Shuichi seemed reassured then and nodded as he was led to what he assumed was their dining room. Kokichi quickly sat next to Shuichi at the makeshift table and smiled, “We’re celebrating today! Takane got a waitressing job so we can actually start to buy things now! We don’t have to steal as much anymore!”

A girl with twin pigtails cheered, “Here’s to life improving! As soon as the new base is done we’ll all feel safer!”

Shuichi just smiled as he ate a bit of the food, smiling brightly, “Wow! This is really good!”

Tori grinned, “Thank you! I’ve been teaching myself cooking skills as best I can. I still have a lot to learn but I’ve been doing my best.”

Kokichi grinned, “At our new base we’ll have a proper kitchen so you can keep improving!”

Shuichi looked at Kokichi, “If you want me to help at all let me know, okay?”

The tallest man with a red afro smiled, “You don’t have to Saihara-kun.”

“Haru is right! I don’t want to mooch off my friend! You’ve done enough already Shumai!” Kokichi stated, eating his curry pretty fast.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and just smiled, “But I want to help though.”

Kokichi paused eating his food and looked at Shuichi, petting his head softly, “Being my friend is already a great help.”

Shuichi smiled softly as Kokichi did the calming action. However it was interrupted when a girl with long brunette hair and a boy with short spiky blond hair started to make kissing noises, “Mwha, mwah, mwah!”

The girl smirked as Kokichi glared, “Oh shut up both of you! Let me have this! I will put whoopee cushions in your beds! This is a warning to you both, Yuuhi, Shuu!”

The two siblings laughed and went back to eating. Shuichi was still embarrassed but knew they did it just to annoy their brother.

* * *

As the two boys got older Kokichi started to worry more and more about their friendship. He really did care for Shuichi more than he did any other person who wasn’t his family, but there was the issue of Shuichi wanting to be a detective. He had his own dream. He couldn’t exactly get a job so he wanted to be a phantom thief. He wanted to steal from the rich that had made his life a mess for payback. He despised rich people. However, he didn’t want to stand in the way of Shuichi not getting his dream job.

Kokichi knew he had to tell his best friend his dream and it hurt. He was ready to break off their friendship to keep him safe. It was funny that he was acting the same way Shuichi had before, but it was still hard.

Kokichi was walking with Shuichi in the snow when he brought it up, “Hey, Shumai... can we talk?”

Shuichi turned around and nodded, sensing the serious tone, “What’s up, Ouma-kun?”

The purple haired boy looked Shuichi in the eyes, feeling many different emotions. He didn’t want to hurt him but he knew he had to do this, “I, um, I have a dream. You know how you want to be a detective? Well, I want to be a thief. I want to steal from the rich assholes that have hurt my family time and again. They have all that money and never helped us.”

Shuichi was silent as Kokichi continued, kicking some snow with his feet, “I want to steal from them. They keep priceless artifacts for themselves when people should be able to see them in museums. I remember that day we first met, looking around that place together and just seeing how cool everything was. I want to take those things back along with some expensive things they don’t need in order to live.”

The boy then looked back up at Shuichi, “But I also don’t want to hurt you. You want to be a detective and I don’t want to stand in the way of that. You want to make the world safer by putting criminals away, but if I want to follow my dream you won’t be able to get yours. If people know you’re friends with me you could get in so much trouble. I can’t do that to you. Not after everything we’ve...”

Kokichi could feel his emotions trying to get the better of him, so he just pushed them away as he looked away from Shuichi, “I don’t want to do this, but I don’t want to hurt you either and stand in your way. Saihara-chan, I don’t think we can stay friends. I won’t let you give up on your dream but I don’t want to give up mine either.”

Kokichi took a breath and was about to continue when Shuichi just wrapped his arms around him. Kokichi blinked in surprise and looked at Shuichi as the boy spoke, “No, I’m not leaving you. I won’t let you give up your dream either. I know you’re not a bad guy. I’ve known you for so long. Ouma-kun, if you want to be a phantom thief I’ll help you. You’ve helped me believe in myself so much, you’ve always had my back, so let me have yours. I’m your subordinate until the end of time, remember?”

Kokichi blinked as he looked into Shuichi’s eyes, “You’d do that for me, Saihara-chan?”

Shuichi couldn’t stop from tearing up a little as he looked back at his best friend, “Of course! I’ll help with your dream. I’ll be a part of your gang! I’ll put real criminals away but I’ll protect you! You’re not a bad guy and I won’t let anyone arrest you! I’ll be a double agent if I have to!”

Kokichi could feel tears trying to come up but he pushed them away as he looked at Shuichi, “Shumai, you don’t have to-”

“No! The world has already been so cruel to you! I won’t let you be alone! You or any of D.I.C.E! I understand what that secret club thing is now. Please Ouma-kun. I don’t want to lose you.”

Kokichi felt his heart speed up as he saw how serious Shuichi was. He just smiled as he held Shuishi, “How can I say no to that. Okay Saihara-chan. You know that you’re choosing the harder path by doing this. But if you insist. You’ll be my little Ace in the hole. The Ace to my Jester.”

Shuichi nodded as he just held Kokichi for a little longer. Kokichi however couldn’t stop his heart from what it was feeling at that moment. He felt so warm that he could hardly feel the cold at all.

As Shuichi let go and waved as he headed back home, Kokichi still couldn’t stop his heart. He looked at his hand and blushed as he thought to himself, _‘Shumai, it felt like you confessed your love to me. Staying by my side, you’ve always been with me. You always know what to say in your own way. You’ve saved me so many times and protected me. I feel so happy when I’m with you. Have I really been in love with you this whole time? The day I told you my name I started to trust you. The first time we met is my favourite childhood memory. We’ve had fights before too but we always resolve them. You want to help me, even though I’m not the good person you think I am. Why? Do you love me too?’_

Kokichi slowly walked back home, his heart feeling lighter than ever.

* * *

Shuichi smiled as he picked up an Ace card from one of his textbooks. Kokichi had now gotten into the habit of leaving little ace cards for Shuichi to find. He used cards from all four suits and left them in strange places, but Shuichi always found them.

Shuichi smiled as he turned to the culprit sitting on his bed, “Still testing my skills are we?”

Kokichi grinned, “Of course! I gotta make sure my rival is ready to find all the clues I leave him on heists now don’t I? It will hardly be fun if you can’t catch me first now and then.”

Shuichi rolled his eyes with a laugh, “I’ve caught you a few times. I caught you trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar the other day.”

“Pfff, that was just a test where I let you catch me!” The boy refuted.

Shuichi sat next to him, “Sure it was. You weren’t surprised at all that you actually caught red handed and tried to turn my attention away by saying ‘Look over there, an emo clothes sale’. I know you pretty well Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi just pouted, “Still doesn’t count!”

Shuichi just sat next to him and pulled another card out from under his pillow, “Found all four. You really like the card theme don’t you?”

Kokichi nodded, “I mean, look at the group’s code names! I’m Jester! You’re Ace! We have Hearts, Clubs, Spade and Diamond! We also have Jack, King and Queen! Let’s not forget Royal Flush and Wild Card! We’re all linked by a set of playing cards! My calling card is a Joker card too! It’s who we are!”

Shuichi smiled as he remembered the names they’d all picked out for when they actually became part of Kokichi’s crew. He knew it was wrong to steal, but he cared about Kokichi. He knew he would never hurt anyone. He still felt uneasy, but this was the life he was choosing. Still, he felt like there was something missing from it all.

Kokichi took the four cards from Shuichi and smiled, “Finding these cards is fun to watch you do, but I still have one more thing to do before we really become criminals. I mean, first you need to get that job and get up in the chain of command a bit first. You need to be trusted before I pick out my first target.”

Shuichi sighed, “I’m doing my best. It’s not easy, even with my uncle helping me.”

Kokichi nodded, “Yeah. But I know you’ll be amazing when you do. You’re fair and I know you’ll do well. You already do well with those missing pet cases you helped your uncle on. But I still have one thing I need to do. I’ve thought about it long and hard and I know I have to go for it. I want to have no regrets before I become Jester.”

Shuichi seemed confused as Kokichi pulled out a new card. This one was another ace of hearts like before, but the heart was half purple and half blue. Shuichi took the card and examined it as he looked at the other side which was lots of little purple and blue hearts together. He didn’t really get it.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi with a hint of confusion, “A new card? I thought you finalised your calling card as a joker card with you on it stealing something? Is this a new idea? Wait! Do I get my own custom card? Awe, that’s so sweet of you. You’re such a good friend Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi wasn’t upset, he just cupped Shuichi’s face and looked into his eyes, “It’s a simple riddle, my beloved detective. I know you can figure it out, Shumai.”

Shuichi kept blinking as he stared into Kokichi’s eyes. He could feel Kokichi rubbing his cheek with his thumb. He looked at the card once more, _‘A purple and blue heart. Well, purple is Ouma-kun’s colour and blue is my hair. An ace card is my nickname in the gang. But the colours are together and..._

_Oh_

**_Oh!’_ **

Shuichi turned bright red and looked back in Kokichi’s eyes. Kokichi had gone a little pink as he smiled, “I think the detective solved the case. I love you my smart Ace. I understand if it’s weird, I mean we’ve been friends since we were small, but, I really like you. When you told me you’d stay with me on that snowy day, it felt like a love confession. When I realised that my heart couldn’t stop beating and I just.”

He flushed more red, “I know I lie a lot but I’m being honest. I really like you as more than a friend. Before we become Jester and Ace I had to tell you before it got worse. You can back out if it’s too weird but-”

Kokichi started to get nervous and freeze up. Kokichi was shaking a little, fearing rejection. Shuichi could feel that and just cupped Kokichi's face. Kokichi looked up, shocked as Shuichi tried to kiss his lips, missing slightly and slamming his nose into Kokichi’s face. Shuichi pulled back, “SORRY! I didn’t mean...”

Both boys stared at each other before bursting out laughing. They just couldn’t help it. It was just so terrible as a first kiss attempt and it just fit them. Shuichi laughed and hugged Kokichi, “I like you too, Kokichi. I’ve never been very good with my feelings, but I really think I love you too. I never realised it before until you said it. I mean, you’re the person I care about the most for. There’s only one person I’d want to help do heists with.”

Kokichi just smiled as he led the kiss attempt this time, kissing Shuichi’s lips softly. He pulled back quickly and smiled, “I knew that ace card was the way to go!”

Shuichi just rolled his eyes as he cuddled him, “You dork.”

* * *

Shuichi woke up in the D.I.C.E headquarters, stretching slightly as his spine popped slightly. He looked at the bed for a few seconds before realising something was missing, “Huh? Kichi?”

The bedroom door opened and Kokichi smiled, a cup of coffee in hand, “Morning my beloved. How did you sleep?”

Shuichi smiled as he took the drink, “I’m pretty sure I had a nice dream reliving our first meeting and how we got to where we are now.”

Kokichi just giggled as he got in bed next to him, “I really made a good choice joining that school trip.”

Shuichi smiled and then hugged Kokichi, “I still mean it, I’ll always stay by your side.”

Kokichi hugged back and kissed his cheek, “I know. I mean you work so hard for us and you work hard for the crew. And besides, you are my subordinate until the end of time. You do amazing and I promise that next time we go on a heist I’ll give you an alibi.”

Shuichi nodded as he gave Kokichi a kiss. The boy hummed before he pulled back and stuck his tongue out, “Blugh! Coffee!”

Shuichi just rolled his eyes.

Kokichi stood up as he went to head for breakfast, pausing and turning back, “Nishishi, remember when I confessed and you thought I was just being a really good friend.”

“You won’t ever let me live that down will you.” Shuichi stated with a pout.

Kokichi put a hand on his shoulder, “No. But I do it out of love.”

Shuichi just sighed but got up, quickly putting on his detective uniform once more and smiling, “I better get to the office soon to do my other cases. Next time I will catch you Jester!”

Kokichi grinned, “We’ll see my beloved detective~”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Will there be any more parts, maybe, but I have no plans at the moment. For now I am taking a break =) I will be back for Valentines day as I have a piece for an exchange I'm posting but I might still take a break after.
> 
> I will be working on 'Apple of Temptation' when I return and a possible part two for 'To Guide You to the Light', but these will both take a while. 
> 
> If you guys still want to see my art and stay up to date, please feel free to follow me on tumblr, I'm Brightstarblogs and post art occationally! 
> 
> For now I hope you all are staying safe =3


End file.
